Old Enemies, New Powers
by Ascended Angel
Summary: Edward finally changes Bella, and who shows up? read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

this is my first Twilight/ New Moon story. it occurs right after the ending of New Moon. DISCLAIMER: i do not own any charecters of twilight/ new moon.

enjoy

* * *

Old Enemies, New Powers

Chapter 1: transformation, and Trouble

Bella walked away from her father's angry voice with Edward at her side. Not knowing what was going to happen to her or what would happen to Edward. Bella could hear Jacob saying "why Bella, why?"

"Bella are you sure you want to do this? I mean you don't have to, you can go home and live a normal life" Edward said hoping that she would listen to him just this once.

"Edward you know as well as I do that after what happened in Volterra that I can never live a normal life. I want to be with you forever and that is not going to change. Please don't make me go." Bella said looking straight at him.

"Wouldn't dream of it, but Bella do you really want to be a vampire? The transition will not be easy; it will be very very painful. Is that really what you want?" Edward asked

"Yes" Bella replied without hesitating.  
It was not long until they were joined by Alice and Rosalie. "Welcome to the coven, you know it is really about time. By the way Edward if you don't change her then I will, so when's the wedding?" Alice was slightly hipper.

"Alice calm down, there is not going to be a wedding for a while, but there will be a new edition to the coven. I will change her tonight, so Alice back off." Edward said reluctantly.

"You mean that Edward?" Bella asked as she walked straight in to a tree.

"I have no choice if I don't you will end up killing from your clumsiness" Edward's honey colored eyes sparkled as he talked.

"Esme and Carlisle will be so happy, we are all glad that you have found somebody Edward. Bella would you like me to be there with you as you transform. I know that Edward won't leave your side, but if you don't mind I want to be there too." Alice asked kind of shyly which was weird for her.

"Yes, I would like that a lot, that if Edward doesn't mind" Bella looked at Edward to see if he would approve. He answered her with a smile, which she assumed meant that he didn't mind if Alice was there with them.

Finally Edward grabbed Bella and put her on his back, then began to run to the house.

"Guess he got tired of going slow" Bella thought as she saw Alice and Rosalie catch up to him. It took them about two minutes to get back to the house.

When they got there Edward explained every thing, the coven were excited about Bella joining the family.

When night fell, Edward, Alice, and Bella went up to Edward's room. Bella and her vampire boyfriend sat on the couch, while Alice at on the floor holding Bella's hand.

"If you are sure Bella then kiss me one more time as a human." Edward said. Bella smiled and kissed him passionately for a solid minute. After that Edward moved Bella's hair away from her neck and put his mouth to it. Without a moments hesitation he bit into Bella's perfect neck.

Bella screamed out in pain as she felt teeth go deep inside her, and then her neck felt like it was on fire. She fell limp in Edward's arms; he gently picked her up and laded her out on the couch.

Bella was in such pain, she felt like someone had put gasoline on her then put a match to her. Bella could barely see anything, everything was fuzzy, and then went black. All Bella could see now was the red and orange color of a fire burning out of control. She then she felt a cool hand on her head, she could only guess who it was, but she hoped that it was Edward trying to comfort her. She began to scream because the pain was so intense.

Edward immediately regretted biting Bella, but now all he could do was watch helplessly as his love was tormented.

"Edward, she will be okay, I know it is hard to watch, but we can't leave her to go through this alone. Look she is already changing." Alice said trying to comfort her brother.

"Brings back awful memories doesn't it Edward?" Esme said as she walked in to the room. "Sorry about barging in like this, but Victoria is coming to this house and we need to get Bella out of here. Now!"

"Are you sure it's her? I mean it might be an old trial, Esme." Alice asked

"Yes come on lets go, we will need to split up, Carlisle and I will go with Rosalie and jasper, does she have anything with her that we can use to get Victoria off her trail?" Esme asked.

"no and we don't have time to go get something, so Alice and I will have to drive faster than she can run. If Victoria gets to Bella while she is transforming then Bella is as good as dead. Emmett will come with us; I think three is better than two. Esme be careful, Victoria is a danger to all of us and please make sure that Jasper doesn't do anything stupid." Edward said as he scooped Bella into his arms and went out the door.

* * *

if i did not get the charecters right please tell me, and if you have any ideas tell me . review, but please no flames thanx 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: On the Run

not much to say, but DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT/ NEW MOON CHARECTERS

Enjoy

* * *

Emmett already had the car started, when Edward and Alice came running out the door. He noticed

that Bella was cradled in Edward's arms. "You actually went through with it, you bit her, and of course Victoria chooses to attack when Bella is weak, Edward out of all the stupid things you have done, not checking to see if there was any danger before you bit her is the stupidest…"

"Shut up Emmett I am not in the mood and I am driving!" Edward yelled at Emmett. Who quickly moved over so that Edward could drive, Alice got in the back seat and Edward laid Bella in the backseat so that her head was on Alice's lap.

"Edward, we just have to out run her for three days after that Bella will be one of us, and we will take care of Victoria together." Alice said touching her brother's hand trying to help him calm down.

"I am going after Victoria, now. Alice, Emmett keep Bella safe until she i

s fully changed. If you don't you will have me to deal with." Edward snarled then he slammed the car door and ran in the opposite direction.

"Emmett come on, no matter how much we want to follow Edward we need to keep Bella safe, we can only hope that he knows what he is doing."

Edward's POV

"Victoria will die for what she wants to do; I will tear her limb form limb" I thought as I ran to meet the redhead from hell. It was not long until I found her, her sent was unbearably horrible, like the Boy's locker room at the high school.

"Hello Edward" Victoria smiled an evil smile. "Were is your human?"

"You would be surprised, Victoria, Bella is as human as you or I." I replied in a tone of voice that said you better watch out.

"I see, you finally had the courage to take the soul of your great love."

"Enough! I will talk no more?" I yelled, she snapped her fingers and at least ten other vampires stepped out of the trees. I tore through half of them, but the rest over powered me. The last thing I remember was hearing Victoria whisper to me.

"Don't worry Edward you will see your Bella again soon, but it will the last time you see her alive."

Then every thing went black….

* * *

i love clif hangers don't you? any way please review , but no flames thanx 


	3. Chapter 3

if you have any sugestions then let me know DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT/ NEW MOON CHARECTERS

* * *

Chapter 3: Antidote

Alice's POV

"Shhh Bella it's alright, it's alright." I said stroking her hair gently.

"Edward? Where is he?" she whimpered.

"Bella, it's me, Alice, I don't know were he is, but when you are strong we will find him. I promise." I said soothingly.

"Alice, maybe you should try to find out were the hot head will be" Emmett said.

I did not reply, I closed my eyes and focused on Edward. I saw him in a dark room, he looked almost human. Then I saw a red flame.

"Oh no" I thought.

"So did you see anything?" Emmett asked

"Victoria has him and…"

"And what?"

"He looked human; I fear that Victoria has found an antidote that reverses the transformation."

"Wait that is impossible isn't it?" Emmett asked.

"I don't know" I replied

Edward's POV

I woke up in a dark room, I felt different. I felt tired, and weak which is not the way I usually feel. I tried to break free of my bonds but to no avail.

"What has happened to me?" I wondered.

"Good morning Edward, do you feel any different?" a voice said out of the darkness

"Now that you mention it yes, what did you do to me?" I asked the person who I could only assume was Victoria

"Well, my dear can't have you running away now can I, I have come up with a serum that will make any Vampire completely human with in hours. You are now a normal teenage boy." The lights turned on and I saw Victoria standing before me.

* * *

please review, but no flames. poll should edward stay human? 


	4. Chapter 4

i know i am changeing the pov's but i want you to know whats going on with who. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT/ NEW MOON CHARECTERS

* * *

Chapter 4: Gathering

Edward's POV

I was human; I couldn't believe that Victoria had done that to me. It was strange being a human; I had forgotten how it felt after being a vampire for almost a hundred years. How did Alice not see this coming?

Victoria was keeping me as bait for Bella, after she made Bella human again, Victoria will feast on both of our blood, fat chance. After what seemed like hours I fell asleep for the first time in ninety years.

Esme's POV

Carlisle, Rosalie, Jasper, and I were driving though Québec when my cell phone rang, it was Alice. "Alice is Bella's transformation complete?" I asked hopeful.

"No, Esme, but it should be soon, her heart has slowed down a lot. We have a problem, before we left the house Edward went after Victoria on his own, Emmett and I couldn't follow him because we had Bella. I had a vision of Edward, Victoria has him and in the vision he looked human. I fear that Victoria has an antidote that will turn vampires in to humans. We need to meet you back at Forks as soon as you can, and please make sure that you are not hungry. If Edward is human, we don't want an accident."

I could barely believe what I was hearing, Edward might be human again? "Alice we will meet you in forks after we hunt, see you soon." I hung up the cell phone, and said "Carlisle we need to hunt and then head back to Forks, I'll explain everything on the way."

Emmett's POV

We were half way to forks when Alice said "Emmett, pull over, Bella needs to hunt."

I did as I was told and parked on the side of the rode. As we went into the forest, I got a good look at Bella. She was beautiful, her hair was a deep brown, and it went from bone straight to tight curls that rested around her shoulders. She had deep red eyes that looked like fire, and if I wasn't mistaken she had grown a couple of inches. Bella was more beautiful, dare I say it, then Rosalie.

Before her hunt was over she had consumed the blood of two deer and six birds. Then she looked up and said "Were is my Edward?" Alice had a sad look on her face, as she told her of what had happened while she was well you know. Bella looked furious; I did not want to be Victoria right then.

"I will find her and rip her to pieces, and then I will change Edward back. If you want to come with me you may if not goodbye." She started to run when Alice out her had on Bella's arm "Bella, I know you are upset, but you can't go after Edward on your own. Victoria has something that will turn you back into a human, and if she captures you, she will change you and then feast upon your blood. She might also drink Edward's blood. We are meeting Carlisle and the others at Forks and you are coming with us if you like it or not."

Alice did not look made, but she looked serious. Bella might be a vampire, but Alice was more experienced. Alice calmed down and said besides look at your clothes, you can borrow some of mine when we get back to the house. Let's go, Emmett can we make it back to the house within an hour?"

"Do you not know me; we can be there in thirty minutes." I smiled.

Alice's POV

We made it to the house in half an hour, Bella and I went up to my room and I gave her hip- hugger jeans and a baby blue tank top. She looked amazing, I smiled and said "you know Bella all of your clothes are going to be too big for you now, so after this is all over you and I are going shopping." I laughed at her expression.

It was not long until Emmett knocked on the door saying "Carlisle and the others are here" Bella looked like she was about to rip into anything that touched her

* * *

this chapter kinda sucks, but still review, but don't flame. thanx

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

well this chapter is longer than the rest, hope u enjoy DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARECTERS OF TWILIGHT/ NEW MOON

* * *

Chapter 5: Hope

Bella's POV

My heart was ripped out; when I heard that Edward was human, metaphorically speaking of course. I wanted him to be there when I woke up, but he had to do something stupid and get himself caught. Victoria would pay for what she has done, she will pay dearly. Carlisle and every one else was down stairs when Alice, Emmett, and walked down, their eyes the same topaz color as mine.

Carlisle stood up and began to speak "Victoria has turned our Edward into a human, we do not know how she did this or even if it has happened yet, but we are certain that she is capable of this…" I interrupted him

"We all know this already Carlisle, what we need to do now is devise a plan to save him. I apologize for interrupting you, but I am furious. I will kill Victoria because of what she has done whether it is reversible or not she will die." I said this monotone trying to keep from yelling.

He gave me a fatherly look "My dear Bella, your right we need to make a plan, first we need to figure out were in the world he is. Alice if you will try to get a vision of him"

She nodded and closed her eyes within minutes she said "They are in the old mill on the edge of town. Victoria wants to make Bella human again, so that she can drink Bella's blood, and then drink Edward's blood. But what I didn't see Victoria succeeding, so we have a chance."

"Guys if Victoria wants me so much then let me go alone; I don't want my family to get hurt. I can take her and I won't be ambushed because I can tell were a person or vampire is at any moment by just thinking of them." I knew that they would never let me go alone, but it was worth a try.

"Bella you will not go alone, but we will make her think you are. " Esme said with a sly smile, that is when I knew that she had a plan.

Edward's POV

Were was my Bella, did Victoria get to her already and was just making me sweat, or has it not been three days yet. I wondered if she would love me the same when she saw me as a human, or would she change me back to the man she fell in love with. Now that I was human, I wanted to be a vampire again so badly, for the first time in many, many years I was afraid for myself.

I had not eaten since I became human; I guess that she was starving me only to eat my hungry blood. Every so often Victoria would come in and talk to me; she said "If that Bella loves you why isn't she here, why hasn't she saved you and turned you back into a vampire my boy. Does she even know that you are in trouble that you are as she was once was human?"

If I was a vampire I would of ripped into her throat, but unluckily for me she wasn't finished "or is it that your Coven is holding her back, do you think that dear old Alice saw this coming, and they are trying to make sure that she is safe? What do you think my dear boy?" since me being able to speak to her was very rare I took her up on her question.

"I think that they are doing what I told them to do, keeping Bella, my love, safe. I believe that they are devising a plan to save me." I wanted to spit in her face. She left the room in a huff; my hope had made her mad.

"Bella, I hope were ever you are that you are safe, I love with all my heart and will until I die." I hoped that I would see her beautiful face at least one more time.

Bella's POV

The plan was in motion, I would sneak into the old building to face Victoria, on my own, so it seemed. The rest of the coven were my backup, if any thing went wrong , or I didn't come back with in the hour with Edward they would come in after me. Suspecting the worst.

I focused all of my energy on locating two people, Edward and Victoria, if I knew were they are I could easily find my way.

"Edward don't be dead please don't be dead." I thought before I tried to find him, he was alive! Then I tried to find Victoria, she was in there with Edward, I would have to wait till she was gone to go save him. My instincts told me to go fight Victoria, but I held back. Who knows what she will to Edward if she finds me. So I hid in a corner waiting patently.

Esme's POV

I was the time keeper, after an hour had pasted I would announce that Alice and Emmett need to go find Bella. After another hour Rosalie and Jasper would go in, and finally Carlisle and I would go in. I felt that something was wrong, horribly wrong. I looked over at Carlisle and whispered "I think something has gone terribly wrong I think we should go in and check it out." He nodded to me and told the group to split up in to the teams.

Carlisle and I walked around the back of the building and we found a door, it was locked, but we took care of that. There were stairs that led to some sort of cellar, I was just guessing. We walked carefully and swiftly, down the stairs at the bottom of them was a door with a window on it. Why was there a window? I didn't know, but I was glad it was there because I saw my son, but I hated it because I saw Victoria strangling him.

Edward's POV

She was trying to make me revel were Bella had gone off to, convinced that I could still keep contact with her. Every thing was going black, and I felt my self leaving my body. But fought to stay alive for my Bella, I knew that I was about to die because I saw an angel, with long curly hair, and light topaz eyes. She looked mad I didn't know why, but I didn't care. She yelled "Victoria, if you want me come get me, but leave him alone!"

I then knew that she wasn't an angel, she was way better, she was my Bella.

* * *

you know the drill please review and i won't update till i get ten good reviews, no flames thanx

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

not the longest chapter, because i don't do action scenes very well, but hope you like. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR NEW MOON.

* * *

Chapter 6: Fight!

NO POV

"Victoria, if you want me come and get me, but leave him alone!" Bella yelled at the red headed vampire

"My dear Bella, come to save Edward the human. I expected you earlier than this, but better late then never. I would have waited a thousand years just to drink your blood, and now I get another prize I get to drink the blood of your great love. The only problem is who I should kill first. I am ready for you complete and utter surrender." Victoria said with a dark smile as she dropped Edward who fell to the ground like a rag doll.

"Fat chance, I will never surrender to you." Bella said as calmly as she could.

"Very well" Victoria ran towards Bella with a needle in her hand. Bella guessed that it was the antidote. Bella quickly stepped to the side and grabbed Victoria's hair. Causing her to scream and drop the needle. Bella threw Victoria to the other side of the room were she crashed into the wall leaving a huge dent. This made Victoria very angry so she used her power to become invisible.

"Victoria one would think that you would know everything about your enemy that is one mistake you will not live to regret." Bella said sadly as she dodged a punch aimed at the back of her head. Bella absolutely loved being a vampire, when she was a human she wouldn't have been able to jump in the air and kick Victoria right in the jaw.

Bella's POV

That kick felt good, it was like the beast with in me was released from its imprisonment. I was ready to fight for real, every punch that she threw I was able to counter act ten fold. Defeating her would be way too easy. I had her on the floor with in minutes and I was going for the kill when I saw the needle lying on the floor unused. I grabbed it and plunged it into her neck. She screamed out in pain and I was about to end her life when Carlisle ran behind me and held me back saying "she has had enough. You have condemned her to be something that she has not been for some time. Leave her be, go tend to Edward."

I knew that it was foolish to fight him so I ran over to were Edward was. I saw Esme kneeling next to him trying to get him to respond. "Oh Bella, I'm so sorry" I knew that if she was able to cry, she would be sobbing.

I knelt down next to my Edward at looked at his face; he had the most beautiful green eyes I had ever seen. I looked at Esme and said "Esme, do you think he would hate me if I tried to change him back into a vampire?"

Esme replied "I think he would hate you if you didn't, but I warn you be careful, if you keep your teeth in him for more then a couple of seconds then he will die. He is very weak, are you sure you are up to this? I mean Carlisle can change him back if it is too tempting to kill him." she had a worried look on her face.

"I am up to it. Besides it should be me who changes him back, but be ready to pull me away should I well you know." She nodded.

Before I could bit him, I had to tell him something. "Edward, know that I only do this because I love you, and I want to be with you forever. Please don't hate me." I gently kissed him, and then I turned his head so that the side of his neck faced me

* * *

please review, but no flames.the 7th chapter might be the last one, i will try to make it a long one. thanx 


	7. Chapter 7

the last chapter, enjoy DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR NEW MOON.

* * *

Chapter 7: Angel

Edward's POV

The last thing I saw before I passed out was Bella, my angel. The first thing I saw when I woke up was my Bella. She smiled at me and said "good morning Edward, how do you feel?"

"I feel like I could run across the world because you are here."

"Edward, I hope that you don't hate me after I tell you this. After I fought Victoria, I saw you lying on the floor almost dead, I had no choice I changed you back in to a vampire. I couldn't lose you, I love you. If you want me to I will leave and never come back."

I smiled at her and said "Bella, I love you and am glad to be a vampire again because I can live an eternity with you, my angel." I sat up and kissed her as passionately as I could.

Alice came in to the room with out knocking when Bella and I were mid-kiss "sorry, but I had to check on you, we were all worried. Especially Esme and Carlisle they didn't want to lose a son, and we didn't want to lose a brother."

"Thanks, should we go down stairs and let them know that everything's going to be all right." I asked.

Bella smiled and ran downstairs at vampire speed, Alice and I quickly followed.

When I made it to the living room Emmett and Jasper nearly tackled me, no wait they did tackle me. Instead of helping me get these guys off of me, the girls were laughing their heads off.

"Jasper, Emmett I am glad to see you too, but get off of me!" I said angrily.

"Enough boys" Carlisle said as he walked into the room. He came up to me and took my hand "Son, welcome home, we were worried that we had lost you. You owe Bella your life…"

"No, Carlisle, I think Edward and I are even." Bella put in. I smiled and wrap my arm around her waist.

"Carlisle, what happened to Victoria?" I asked hoping that she was finally dead.

"Well, Bella made her human with the same needle that Victoria was going to use on her…

"Sorry to interrupt again. I was going to kill her, but he held me back, I don't know what happened to her after that." Bella added

"I knew that Aro had a score to settle with her so Rosalie and Emmett took her to him" Carlisle finished. Emmett and Rosalie nodded.

Esme came downstairs to see what all the commotion was; she saw Edward and ran to hug him. "Son, I am glad you are back were you belong."

"It is good to be back." I replied.

Two days later… still Edward's POV

Bella and I made our way through the forest; we were going to our meadow. She is so graceful, but I think I will miss my klutzy Bella. She was trying to escape Alice and Rosalie; they wanted to take her shopping. I was more than happy to take her on date because I had something big to ask her and I mean big!

We sat down in the shade, she looked at me and said "Edward you know I am a little mad at you for going after Veronica alone. That was so stupid; I would expect Emmett or Jasper doing something that stupid, but not you. If I had lost you I don't know what I would have done. What were you thinking?"

I replied "I was thinking for your safety, and nothing else. When you were changing into a vampire you were at your weakest point. If Veronica had gotten to you she could have easily killed you. I know what I did was stupid, I am sorry." I gave her the best smile I could. She smiled back and I knew all was forgiven. "Bella you are going to have to go shopping sometime, I mean your old clothes do not give enough justice to your beauty, but then again they never have."

"I know, going shopping with one of you sisters is bad enough, but both of them? That is why Esme and I are going to New York this weekend, but don't tell Alice or Rosalie they think we are going hunting. I'll go shopping with the another time." I couldn't believe that my Bella was being sneaky.

I decided that this was as good a time as any to ask her "Bella I was going to wait till you got your vampire instincts under control, but I can't wait any longer. The things that have happened have opened my eyes. I realize now that I want you to be my wife, so Isabella Swan will you marry me?"

Bella POV

I couldn't believe it Edward wanted to marry me! I screamed "yes" and kissed my fiancé. The ring he gave me was beautiful it had a huge diamond, with topaz stones going down the sides. He even had it engraved it said My Angel. When I asked him about the Angel part he said "When you found me and Veronica I was almost dead, I thought you were an angel coming to take me away."

I would have cried if I was able to. The angel part was a little ironic, but very sweet. I was so happy, I put my arms around his neck and kissed him with all the passion I could muster. Edward was in my arms, like he should be forever.

The End

* * *

the wedding will be a diferent fanfic, hope you liked my story please review, but no flames 


End file.
